


Locked away

by NotMarie



Series: Mental Series [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Fiction, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rated M for the mental health issue, What Have I Done, and some depictions of violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: Seungkwan has Multiple Personality Disorder. Hansol is a twisted neurologist. Their paths cross, what could possibly go wrong?Hint: EverythingLocked Away Mental Series Part 3 Verkwan Fic





	1. You found me

  
_In an attempt to escape from my problems, I ran._

_Away from home, from them, from everything._

_And in the process of running away, I ran into you._

_You were also running,_

 

_From a crime,_

 

_That you committed._

 

_What a small world, I'm a criminal too._


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embrace it. Embrace the true you.

  
The sound of sirens were too deafening. Seungkwan hurriedly packs his stuff and goes to Hansol. They entered an underground passage below their house and ended up at the subway station. They bought tickets and rode the next train. They smiled at each other and heads their way.

 

 

_Seungkwan runs. He saw the blood stains on his clothes, on his hand. He was really in a state of panic._

_"I-I killed someone? How?"_

_Even though he was far enough from the crime scene, he ran. He bumps unto a man. The suitcase the man carried fell to the ground and opened, various papers flew. With shaky hands, he picked the papers and gave it to the man. The man looked at Seungkwan's hand and saw the dried blood. Seungkwan retrieves his hand and breaks down._

_"H-help me, please. I-I think I killed someone."_

_The man looked like a foreigner. He slowly stepped closer to Seungkwan, who was now sitting on the floor, and asks. "You think you killed someone?" He crouches in front of Seungkwan and brushes the misplaced strands of hair. Seungkwan nods and talks. "I think I k-killed him but it's not me but it's me, do you understand?"_

_The man stands up and offers his hand._

_"They might catch up. Let's go."_

 

 

  
They arrived at their other safe house. Seungkwan drops his bags on a chair and plops his body on the couch. Hansol stood in front of the couch where Seungkwan sat and crossed his arm.

"Seungkwan, what did you do this time?"

Seungkwan sits up straight and smirks. "I accidentally shot someone, Hansol."

Hansol raises a brow. "And who might that someone be?" Seungkwan smirks once again. "Doctor Yoo Jae Han?" Hansol looks at Seungkwan. "Relax! I didn't kill him, not yet. You know we had this planned, right?" Hansol sighs. He then sits next to Seungkwan and runs a hand on Seungkwan's hair. "Was that just enough to scare that old man?" Hansol asks. Seungkwan closes his eyes and nods. Hansol pulls Seungkwan and makes him sit on his lap while facing him. "Did he saw your face" Seungkwan shooks his head. He makes Seungkwan lean closer to him and he whispers, "Good job, Kwannie." And Hansol pulls him into a hug.

 

 

 

_Seungkwan sat on a metal chair, his hands tied behind him. Hansol slams his fist on the table in front of him. Hansol walks closer and holds Seungkwan's face. Seungkwan looked scared. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. Hansol smirks._

_"My, Kwannie. What did I taught you?" Seungkwan looks at the ground. Hansol lifts his face and made him look at his eyes._

_"I told you, Kwannie. I'll tell you again." Hansol brings his head closer, lips beside Seungkwan's ear._

_"Embrace your craziness, Seungkwan. Let it eat you." And he kisses Seungkwan. Seungkwan closes his eyes and before he knew it, he was devoured by the insanity inside him._

 

 

 

Seungkwan wakes up next to a naked Hansol. His head hurts. He looked at the room and sighed when he realized it's not their old house. Hansol wakes up and hugs him.

"Good morning, baby cakes."

Seungkwan groans and speaks. "Ugh, did my killer self came out list night? What happened?"

Hansol plants kisses all over Seungkwans face and says "You shot someone." in between. Seungkwan brings his hand to his face and groans. "Ugh. I sure hate this change overs, my body hurts and I can't remember anything as the other me takes over. Damn it." Hansol just flashes him his famous smile and starts walking to prepare breakfast.

 

 

  
" _You have multiple personality disorder, Seungkwan."_

_Hansol looked at Seungkwan that sat on the same metal chair. The room was filled with mirrors. Seungkwan looked at every mirror and saw different versions of him. It was driving him crazy. Hansol's laughter was heard, and Seungkwan finds himself laughing too._

_"That's right, Seungkwan. Embrace it. Embrace the true you."_

**Author's Note:**

> My first VerKwan Fic! Coming Soon :)


End file.
